


Something Blessed, Something Infernal

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, Angel/Demon Relationship, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: She was born of demons, bred to raise and train dragons to hunt the skies and burn eternal. She was born of angels, blessed to heal their wounds and ease their cries with tears of Phoenix. Together, they stand for a union of people torn long ago from war and savagery. HanaMercy Demon/Angel AU.(Ratings and Tags completely subject to change)





	Something Blessed, Something Infernal

**Author's Note:**

> _But Tig don't you already have fics-_
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome to this new hell of Angel and Demon AUs. This whole thing is going to be similar in 'universe' to **Lust for Information, Information for Lust** fic (Which, if you didn't know, is NSFW and rated E so. Do tread lightly), which depicts the more physical nature of my demons. 
> 
> Please note, all this information is purely my own creation and fiction. There's no basis off of biblical figures or even other angel/demon media like the cursed show I will not mention. Anything that does seem similar, is pure coincidence. Now, enjoy the story! More will come soon.

As she stirred from her blackout, she could feel her head pounding. Not only that but her side, her calf, as if there was a dull yet soothing pain around those areas. Her memory was foggy, at best. There was yelling, growls, threats, and finally, fists flew without her being able to call for her pet. Without protection… she felt her body feel hot at the moment, as if she was somewhere she shouldn’t have been. 

Finally, eyes opened, scanning the room she was in. Pure white, blinding almost, even the sun outside was dimmer than this room, and that was saying something. The sun itself was even bright as it could have been… now, she was very confused. 

There was a screeching cry, a caw almost. A bird? She tried sitting up just enough to see some gold and red, then a rush of yellow, tan, and white make its way towards her. “Hold on, lay back down, don't rush.” That voice… she felt her cheeks heat. They probably presented themselves red in her human state. Once her vision cleared, the blob of yellow had a face. A really _beautiful_ face. 

“My name is Angela, do you remember your name?” A common question. Moira would ask this of her when she woke up in the infirmary in the castle. 

For a small moment, she stuttered, unsure of what to say, along with distracted by this… creature helping her. There was no halo, unlike what she expected. Only a glow, dim yellow, around a figure dressed in white robes, golden accents, and a face that screamed angelic heritage. The pointed ear she could see on one side not covered by blonde hair was what sealed the deal for her, besides the wings coming into focus. This woman was an Angel. A powerful one. 

“Can you speak?” The angel, Angela, had prompted her, gently squeezing her shoulder.

She nodded, finally, unable to even think straight. “Hana.” She replied at last. “My name is Hana.” 

Angela smiled, her glow around her entire being brightening slightly (if that was possible). “I'm glad you have cognitive function. You were unconscious for what seemed like hours, your blood already dried” Angela told her, her features softened as she delivered the information. Clearly, she was eased of some worry. 

_”My… blood?”_ Hana looked down at her body. Her poor excuse of a shirt was there, but rolled up, bandages coiled around her abdomen as well as her legs. _”Akande. Right. He beat the shit out of me, thinking I wouldn’t survive without Tokki...”_

“So.” Angela started, pulling up a stool and sitting next to the bed Hana lay. She waved her hand, a floating screen came up in front of her, partially transparent, but Hana couldn’t read what was on it. “How did you end up back there? On the Angelic Boarder injured like that.” She asked, looking expectantly at Hana. She was able to clearly see the angel’s facial features now, and where they… piercing. Eyes were blue as they could come, soft around the edges, but sharp in focus as if they had a birds-eye accuracy to everything… That intimidated Hana more than anything. 

It made her infernal blood boil under her skin. It was an unseen threat that not even Angela seemed to be aware of the power she held over her at this moment. 

Over a demon. 

The last known Beast Tamer of Dragons to exist, to her knowledge. 

Carefully, Hana thought out her plan, what to do, how to escape. On the far end of the room, by what Hana presumed to be Angela’s desk area, was a bird, grand in size. It was probably Half Hana’s size… Human size, she corrected herself. Its plumage was different shades of red and gold… eyes just as blue as it’s owners. A Phoenix. Great. 

“I… Was ambushed” Hana tried not to lie, nor tell too much of the truth. “Attacked by brutes. Once they realized… I didn’t have anything on me they left me to die.” 

Taken by the short story, Angela had written it down, or rather… putting it into the screen she held in front of her. Just as she had summoned it, she had made it disappear. Now, her gaze was focused back on Hana. “Do you feel alright? Lightheaded, dizzy, anything of the sort?” She asked. 

Hana shook her head, although it kind of made it spin to do so. “No… it just, all kind of hurts…” She said, her voice getting quieter. That bird, perched on a sturdy stick, looked over at Hana, its large eyes narrowing. Shit. “Um. C...Can I go? I think I'm fine, really.” 

Angela tilted her head slightly, looking up and down at Hana, examining not only the girl but her handiwork. “Are you sure? Your injuries were quite… severe. I would hate to send you on your way before you’re fully healed.” She said. Concern was laced in her voice, Hana almost wanted to choke. It felt too sweet. But the longer she lay there, awake, the longer she was at risk of being discovered and easily subdued. While she was unconscious, it wasn’t a large ordeal, but now that she was awake, that bird, the Phoenix, would be able to sense her unease, and eventually her true self. Well, to hell with waiting.

Angela turned her back, getting up and saying something Hana blocked out of her ears. Her eyes changed focus, she made them. Soft hazel brown to bright golden, slitted pupils narrowing on her target. The window. 

The bird screeched, raising its large wings in a show of display. Angela turned back around at Hana to see not a human, but a creature of infernal blood. Hana jumped from her laying position to one of a crouch, her body transforming in an orange glow, covering herself with armor akin to hardened lava rock and leathery wings sprouted from her back. Her vision now was even more blinded thanks to her demonic sight not being used to the bright light. 

Before she made her way towards the window, she glanced at Angela’s face, almost in slow motion, turn from shock to one of pure burning fury. Her own eyes narrowed, now instead of presenting a calm face, showing a dangerous foe ready to attack. “A _Demon_ ” She hissed, her hands covered in yellow light. Energy, Hana could feel it radiate off of her skin. 

With a slight scan, Hana noticed this was a defensive, not offensive position this Angel took. _”She doesn’t know how to fight.”_ Hana figured, and a grin stretched across her ashen colored face, golden eyes glittering in mischevious intention. The bird screeched yet again, prepared to attack, unlike its master. Hana lept forward then, getting right up close to Angela’s face, staring directly into the narrow eyes of prey, with eyes of a predator. “You’re good at your job but bad at being an Angel,” Hana said, her eyes lowering in amusement. “Thanks for the patch up, doctor.” With a final act of mockery, Hana kissed her cheek then propelled herself back. 

Just in time, as the Phoenix had sent a fireball her way, scorching the floor a few feet to the left of Angela. Gleefully, Hana waved, claws digging into an open window frame before propelling herself out of it. A hint of fire caught her foot as she lept, but it did not burn through her boot. Instead merely fizzing off as she turned her head, watching Angela approach the window, hanging halfway out of it with a fury about her presence. Even from that distance, Hana could hear the cry of the bird, a cry of battle. It seemed however, its owner would not allow it to give chase. 

Stuck in its perch, no chase followed Hana. She snickered for a moment, her wings propelling her as quickly as they could possibly make her go. For just a small moment, she felt fine, until the wind had started to drag across her body as she ascended. The way her skin and body pulled made her hiss, her injury to her side taking some tear to the exercise. “Shit…” She muttered under her breath, glancing down at the small break of armor, some red leaking from the cracks. “Moira. I need Moira” Hana told herself, her wings working that much harder to propel her home.

There was going to be a lot of explaining to do. And one very surprised second-in-command.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a debrief for this at the moment, just that I hoped you guys enjoyed, I'll update periodically and the tags can and will change over time. Comments and Suggestions are always welcome <3


End file.
